


A night with Zebruh Codakk

by wyrmburn



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, OOC-ish i think, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmburn/pseuds/wyrmburn
Summary: Zebruh finds you hurt and takes you to his hive, things develop further after that
Relationships: Zebruh Codakk/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A night with Zebruh Codakk

Leaning against the wall, you cautiously touch your side, pain instantly coursing through your body as your hand comes into contact with the wound. The wound isn’t that big nor it is lethal, but it sure as hell hurts. “How the hell am I going to get home in this state..“ you think to yourself, leaning your head back against the wall. You look up at the sky, it’s a beautiful night. You stare into the stars, losing track of time, until you notice a silhouette near you. You snap your head to your side, ready to flee or fight.

“Sweetheart ?“ a familiar voice greets you, and you immediately soften up. It’s your beloved matesprit, Zebruh Codakk. You sigh out of relief, glad that it’s only him. Though, out of all the people to find you here though, especially in this state, it’s sort of embarrassing. Zebruh hesitantly goes over to you and caresses your face, wearing a worried expression. “♣️ What’s wrong?? ♣️“ Before you can answer, he scans you up and down and notices the hand pressing down on your side, along with the blood tainting your clothes and running down hand.

“Holy shit! ♦️are you okay?!♦️“ Zebruh places his hand along side yours, while his other continues to rub your face. You flinch and hiss again at the new pressure against the wound, but he ignores it. “What happened ?? ♠️ Who did this to you? ♠️“ You lay your head against his shoulder and sigh, trying to focus on at least one of his questions. “Um, well, I sort of got into an argument at the store and it kind of.. went in a bad direction“ you nervously chuckle at the memory and look back up at him.

Zebruh’s expression is angry but later then softens. He lets go of your wound as his other hand drops down, you look down as Zebruh leans down a little besides you, confused. “What are you do-“ before you can even finish your sentence, he proceeds to pick you up bridal style.

“♦️Well I don’t want you walking around in this type of condition♦️” your face heats up as this situation sinks in, Zebruh starts heading towards his hive.

After what felt like an eternity having Zebruh carry you as everyone stared, you both finally reach his hive and are standing in front of his door. He looks at you, almost as if he felt sorry for you. “♥️ My apologies sweetheart, but I have to put you down to open the door.. ♥️“ you nod as he puts you down, feeling a sharp pain on your side again and yelping the moment he sets you down, but Zebruh instantly picks you right back up once the door is open, and kicks the door shut once you’re both inside.

He quickly heads towards his room and settles you down on one of the couches, “Stay here.“ he says firmly, you nod at him, I mean where else would you go ? Without another word he heads off. While you’re waiting for Zebruh to come back, you observe the already familiar room, loving the scent of ‘home’. You wonder if his lusus has grown fond of you yet, they always seem to not pay any mind to you when you’re over to Zebruh’s house.

After a few minutes Zebruh comes back, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls in one hand, and bandages in the other. “♦️I apologize for taking long.♦️” He kneels down towards you and hovers his hand over your clothing but hesitates. “♣️ May I ♣️ ?“ you nod at him “yeah sure...“ you mutter, a bit flustered.

He lifts up your shirt and frowns at the wound. “♦️Well, it doesn’t look that serious, so you’ll be fine. But I do need to get this disinfected and bandaged just incase.♦️“ He reaches over to the rubbing alcohol and applies some to the cotton.

“♣️ So you probably might need to take a deep breath for this part. ♣️“ You do as he advices, curious of what he means, and close your eyes shut. A sharp sting runs through your side and you yelp out as he cleans the wound. “Holy shit Zeb !!! you could’ve at least warned me !“ you yelled at him. He shrugs, smirking at you “♠️I warned you, didnt I? ♠️“

He reaches over for the bandages and starts wrapping you up, finally relaxing and feeling relieved as he does. After he’s done, Zebruh sits down next to you, laying back and sighing. You lean back as well and lay your head on his shoulder, both of you staring at nothing in particular.

“♦️Try to stay more safe after this.♦️” you glance at him, it’s at rare times like these where he opens up and shows his genuine feelings towards you. “I will, don’t worry“ you wrap your hand around his, he gives it a light squeeze and you smile. “♣️ So tell me, what exactly *did* you do to piss that guy off ? ♣️“ you burst out laughing and start to explain the situation 

You and Zebruh continue to talk for a while, this is a usual thing for you both. Where you both lose track of time talking to each other, as if time has stopped for this exact moment. But you aren’t complaining, it feels nice to be with him. Zebruh laughs at a joke you say and gentle places his forehead against yours, looking at you happily.

“♥️ You know, I care about you, a lot, right? ♥️“

You smile at him “What are you talking about ? Of course I do silly.“

His expression softens, you could say he somewhat cares for you, even if he doesn’t express it a lot. You both just stay like this for a few seconds, just looking at each other, taking each other’s features. After what felt like forever, Zebruh finally speaks up.

“♥️ Can I kiss you? ♥️”

Your face heats up at his request.

“Yeah.“

Zebruh leans in towards your face, grabbing your chin, and kisses you gently. Almost as if you were a tiny flower under his hands, you eagerly kiss him back, missing the feeling of his lips. After a while it gets more passionate as you’re leaning more towards him.

His tongue slides into your mouth gladly, once in a while one of you breaks the kiss to breathe for a little but immediately go back into it. You start unbuttoning your shirt, your body heating up as Zebruh grinds against you. He begins to take off his vest and unzips his pants, you can feel his bulge wriggling around trying to escape free from his boxers. You push Zebruh down on the couch, panting.

“Woah.. ♥️ You gained your strength back pretty quick ♥️“ he teases, you smirk at him as you throw away your shirt, “Wouldn’t dare to miss this.“ You mumble and lean down to kiss his neck, biting and sucking on it, loving the gasp coming from him. Marking him as you pull down his pants and underwear. 

You look up at Zebruh, to confirm if he’s fine continuing. He nods, his face a deep shade of indigo, his eyes watching you closely. You hover your hand over his wriggling bulge, basically begging to be touched. You start stroking it slowly as it wiggles in your hand. You hear a shaky breath leave Zebruh, as he moves his hips at your touch, the blue genetic material getting on your hand. 

Zebruh grabs onto you and pulls you in, attacking your mouth with his. You pick up your pace, hearing him groan. He breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva of your own blood color and his, and buries his face onto your shoulder. Your grip on his tendril strengthens, teasing him. His bulge wraps around your wrist as Zebruh bucks his hips into your hand, cursing under his breath, “I.. I’m close, holy shit...“ he whined out, god you loved that. You concentrate at the base of his bulge, increasing your speed and grip.

With a groan, Zebruh cums onto your hand, tainting your palm blue. You allow Zebruh to rest his head on you until he regains himself, hearing his heavy uneven panting. You stare at the slimy and sticky material on your hand, where should you wipe this off. As if reading your thoughts, he lazily reaches over to his vest, taking out a handkerchief and handing it over to you. You gladly take it, wiping the indigo liquid onto it, staining it of blue.

“♥️ I should take care of that ♥️“

Zebruh hums, pointing at your pants, wearing an amused expression. You honestly have forgotten about your own pleasure, since you were too focused on Zebruh. He sits up while you lean back, sliding one hand up to your grub scars, while the other is busy undoing your pants. You bite your lip as he rubs your grub scar, feeling too embarrassed at the thought of letting any noises escape you. 

Zebruh lazily looks up at you mischievously, obviously searching for a reaction to get out of you. He pulls down your underwear, your bulge springing free. “♥️ How cute ♥️“ he smirks at you, grabbing your bulge whilst licking his lips. He strokes your bulge and gives your thigh a few kisses and bites, knowing that it’ll form bruises. Before moving onto your bulge, you grab a fist full of his hair and make him look up at you.

“Careful with the teeth.“ you firmly say.

Zebruh winks at you, “♥️ Of course. ♥️“

Zebruh grips your bulge steadily, running his tongue against it. You shutter at the sensation and lean your head back. Both Zebruh and you know he won’t be able to go the full way because of his teeth, so he sticks to just using his hands and tongue. He strokes your tendril while he licks and kisses the base, getting moans out of you. You move your hand towards his horn and rub them, Zebruh looking more eager than before.

The grip on your bulge and your grub scars getting played with has you squirming, lewd noises and praises leaving your mouth. A familiar pressure builds up as Zebruh gives your length a few more strokes, a choked moan escapes you as your release your fluids, getting them on Zebruh’s hand and face. Your body slumps as the estatic feeling fades away. You gather yourself up enough to remember to give Zebruh the handkerchief he handed you over, now dried up with his blood color. 

“Sorry I should’ve warned you.” you shyly say, feeling somewhat pity for him.

Zebruh pouts as he takes the handkerchief, cleaning his hand and face. “♠️ Yeah yeah. ♠️“

He peels himself off of you and lays by your side, laying his head on your chest. You pet his head, ruffling up his hair abit. It’s cute seeing him like this and not talking highly about himself, but you don’t tell him that. You wouldn’t hear the end of it if you did.

“Hey Zeb ?“

“Yes ?“

“I love you. “

“♥️ I know. ♥️“

After that, you both stay like this for a while, not saying a word. Until you break the silence “I guess we should clean up“ Zebruh looks up at you “♦️Good idea, I wouldn’t like stay like this any longer.♦️I’m in need of a bath.” A bath, that would be perfect right now, you feel all sweaty. He sits up, stretching, you eventually get up as well, grabbing your clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

You decide you’ll shower first since you take less time than Zebruh, whilst you’re waiting for the shower to fill, you review the events from today. Tonight was such a wild event, but, you can’t say you didn’t find it entertaining.

Maybe things weren’t so bad today.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic in over a year maybe, so Im a bit rusty at this. I honestly apologize if the ending seemed,,, rushed in a way [head in hands]


End file.
